Talk:Ludovic Bagman
Where did you get the image of Bagaman from? As far as I know he has not appeared in the video games!-- Seán Travers 19:55, 28 July 2008 (UTC)Seán Travers :He appears in the Quidditch World Cup video game. 20:28, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Ludovic The man's real name isn't "Ludovic"? I mean "Ludo" is just a nickname. Should this page be moved under "Ludovic Bagman"? -- Seth Cooper 20:41, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :Well, by that reasoning, we'd have to move Ron Weasley to Ronald Weasley, Percy Weasley to Percival Weasley, etc, etc. 20:43, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::Its something that will be taken into consideration. Currently we use their "commonly used name." But its under review. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 21:54, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Scandals Section Should information from an online game be included in an article? Isn't that another form of fanon? I was going to remove it but I figured I'd leave a message and leave it up to the administrators to decide. Potty Harrer 23:00, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Etymology Someone has added to the Etymology section that Ludo is Serbian for crazy. Maybe it is, but I for one don't see what relevance this has to this article; it's surely just a coincidence. As the article states, "Ludo" is related to the Latin ludus "game" (part of JKR's inspiration is probably the popular British Pachisi variant called Ludo), alluding both to his position as Head of the Department of Magical Sports, and to his gambling. Hence I think this edit should be undone, but I'd like to know what the community thinks. -- RobertATfm (talk) 13:36, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Picture May I please ask where that picture comes from? As far as I'm aware, Professor Bagman hasn't appeared in any of the films, so please correct me if I'm wrong, and that one definitely isn't a drawing or something from the video game. Hunnie Bunn (talk) 01:32, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :If you mean File:Icon111.jpg, it was vandalism. For reference sake, the current image is from what is currently his only visual representation to date: the video game Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup, as it says on the top of this page. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 02:01, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Blood status Just wondering, what's the source for Bagman and his brother being pure or half-blood? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 16:36, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :Rookwood being friendly with them doesn't mean they weren't Muggle-born. It's fully possible that Bagman, Sr. was a Muggle-born or that his wife was Muggle or Muggle-born, or both. I therefore propose removing the blood status from the article. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 01:09, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Death till 2014? When on earth did he die?Speskataz (talk) 06:02, April 8, 2014 (UTC) :He hasn't died. That says "fl. 1981-2014", meaning that he was known to have lived in that time. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 15:12, July 12, 2014 (UTC) :True. He didn't die. Goodness, he is only 40 years old at the time! (41 years old).